Our Morning
by PassionateBlack'N'WhiteInk
Summary: Bruce finds a certain seductive clown criminal in his shower!*Yaoi*Smut*


**Batman: The Animated Sires**

JokerxBatman/Bruce

**Our Morning**

It was morning in Gotham. The sun beamed through every window. It was warming and relaxing, just peaceful. A certain billionaire started to wake to begin his day. He stretched out and opened his eyes to be greeted by his butler.

"Good morning Master Bruce."

"Good morning Alfred."

Bruce leaned against the headboard but soon his content looking expression disappeared.

"Are you alright?"

Bruce looked around and soon realized that his lover from the night before was missing. He felt his heart sink a little as he noticed he was alone.

"Bruce?"

He snapped out of his gloomy disposition and looked at his butler.

"I'm alright Alfred, no need to worry."

The butler gave a smile as he gave his master the morning paper and the run down of his day.

"Not a lot of crime has popped up, has it Alfred?"

"No sir. Maybe they decided to take the day off and I advise that you do the same, seeing how your schedule has nothing major on it."

"I don't know about that?"

"Even the Joker hasn't stirred up any trouble lately."

Bruce smiled a little at this but then wiped it off his face before Alfred could notice.

"True, but you never know. Usually these periods of calm lead to disaster."

"I suppose sir."

Bruce smiled again and put up his paper to look at the headlines a little more as his butler left. He then put it down and got out of the bed and pulled on his pajama pants to cover his naked body. He walked over to his bathroom door to get into his shower when he noticed a smell.

"Is that my body wash?"

He could feel steam coming from under the door and the sound of water running. He opened the door a crack and saw a purple suit laying out on the floor along with a green shirt and boxers.

_-He is still here!-_

Bruce cautiously walked into the steamy bathroom and closed the door quietly behind him. He walked in front of his shower door and opened it to come face to face with his lover from the night before.

He was captivated as he looked at his lover's body from head to toe. The tall thin pale white skin that looked flush and so soft, nicely curved arched back, water running and dripping of the body so seductively, a bright red blush across the face and green hair sticking to the face which feel perfectly to highlight the big jade eyes. The apparent semi-erection and hard nipples all tied into the beautiful image that stood before him. He could feel his own member staring to rise at the site.

"Joker."

"God Bruce! Don't you ever knock!" he laughed a little as he spoke "Well just don't stand there, close the door!"

Bruce smiled and slipped off his pajama pants and stepped into the shower. Joker took notice of his bats erection and smiled.

"Brucie, what are you doing?"

"I came in here to originally take a shower but it seems that will have to wait a bit."

Bruce wrapped his arms around his lover's waist from behind and held him against his chest. He took in the clown's sent enjoying the light sent of his body wash on him. He pressed his lips against his neck and his erection against his ass.

"Oooo, you naught bat! Sex in the shower so early in the morning?!"

He laughed as he turned around to look at Bruce who once close enough silenced the laughter with a kiss. He ran his hand up the clown's back then took the bath scrub covered in suds from him. Once the kiss broke he turned the Joker back around and bent him over a little then instead of feeling two fingers being pushed into him he felt his back being scrubbed began.

"What are you doing?"

The Joker completely confused and honestly a little let down waited for his answer.

"I'm helping you take your shower. That is why you are in here to being with isn't it?"

"…y-yeah…"

Bruce ran the bath scrub from his lover's back down to his ass, then going between his cheeks to go between his legs. The clown jumped as he felt it touch his inner thigh and brush against his cock and balls. He giggled a little as he felt Batman wash him. He felt the scrubby go up to his semi-erection and then a hand grab him, using the soap as a lubricant to pump him.

"Ooomngh…that feels good Batsy."

He leaned against the Dark Knight as he relished in the pleasure. Soft moans escaped his lips as he felt his cock twitch in his lover's hand.

"Faster Brucie."

"Nope, I want to make this last."

He kissed Joker's neck and trailed his way up to his lips. He slipped his tongue into the clown's mouth exploring it. The two enjoyed the taste of the other as the kiss deepened. Joker moaned loudly into it as he felt Batman's hands squeeze then tug on his erection.

"AH! Ooomngh…"

"You like that don't you?"

Joker just moaned more as his response to Bruce's question. The billionaire picked up his pace using both of his hands which caused the clown to moan even more.

"OH Basty…you're g-gonna m-make me cum!" He said panting heavily.

Bruce smiled and kissed the green haired man as he continued to pump him. He looked down and saw Joker's pre-cum spill out. He then took his thumb and wiggled it in his slit and used it to spread the pre around his tip. He squeezed his cock and fondled him a little as he bit down on the Joker's neck, hard. He took one of his hands and began to twist the Joker's nipple earning him a delicious moan.

"AHNGH! BRUCIE!"

Joker bit his lower lip and bucked his hip into his lover's hand. He moaned as he felt Bruce's erection press against his ass. He backed up into it wanting it in him desperately.

"S-Stop teasing m-me Bats and p-put it in! I k-know you want t-to-AH!"

"Alright."

Before the Clown Prince of Crime could processes the others words, he felt pain /pleasure ripple through his body. He threw his head back putting it against Bruce's shoulder, arched his back having the water hit his flush skin, his eyes got teary, and he grabbed onto the rag rod as he let out a cry of pleasure.

"AAHH BEUCIE!"

Batman wasted no time in pounding into his lover. He groaned at the pleasure that ran through out his body.

"Ah, Joker!"

He bit down on the Joker's neck again to suppress a deep throated moan. Breaking the skin and having the sweet coppery taste of the clown's blood flow into his mouth.

"Harder Batsy!"

Joker tightened his grip on the rag rod for support as he was pounded into mercilessly. He gripped Bruce's hair as he moaned, screamed, yelped, and whimpered in pure white hot passion and lust. The seductive sounds that filled Batman's ears went straight to his cock making it twitch inside his lover as he slammed into him.

"OH B-Brucie I-I'm so c-close! AAHHNGH!"

The Bat heard his lover's words and slammed harder and faster into him. He took his hand off the Joker's hip and reached to his already leaking erection. He began to pump him in sync with his thrust.

The double pleasure that rushed through out his body was too much for him. Every thrust made him through his head back and moan his lover's name as he felt his sweet spot being hit just right. He was so close he could feel his climax coming as soon as he got hit a few more times. He used all his strength to stand upright and not collapse form the pleasure he was getting.

"AH! A LITTLE MORE!"

Once he got his little more his climax arrived. His hot cum spilling out all over the shower wall and down his legs. His grip on the rod was so strong that he broke it off the wall as his climax rippled through his body. He screamed in pleasure as his legs finally gave out from their intense love making.

"BRUCE!"

Batman came deep inside as he felt Joker's muscles constricted against his pulsing length. He moaned in pleasure, enjoying the orgasm that rippled through out his body. He slumped against the shower wall as he caught Joker. The two of them slumped together against the wall but they were basically on the shower floor as their panting started to level out and the lust that frosted their eyes dissipated.

Bruce turned and lifted Joker's face and gave him a gentle loving kiss. Joker smiled and started to giggle as he had a thought pop into his head.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing just, is every morning going to start like this?"

Bruce laughed a little himself and kissed his clown lover once against before he answered him.

"Maybe."


End file.
